Summer Rain
by 11th Autumn
Summary: Ini bodoh, tetapi Levi jatuh cinta dan hal-hal klise seperti dalam drama mulai terjadi. Ini gila, tetapi Eren ingin mempercayai pepatah lama yang berkata, jika jodoh takkan kemana. LeviEren.


**Summer Rain © 11th Autumn**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

[Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger]

Warning: Warning yang biasa? Klise, latihan menulis. Kantor AU. INI APAAA/nangis

.

Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

><p>Seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya hari ini bukanlah sosok yang biasa-biasa saja.<p>

Ia menemukannya di tengah hujan sepulang kerja—cuaca yang buruk untuk suasana hati yang buruk. Ia menunggu bis sekaligus berteduh di halte dengan muka masam dan pandangan membunuh yang membuat sesama pejalan kaki di sekelilingnya menjauh. Dan bocah (wajahnya memang seperti bocah) itu datang.

Datang dengan kemeja putih yang kuyup terkena hujan, sepatu pantofel kotor oleh genangan air, rambut cokelat lepek menempel di dahi, serta napas terengah-engah seperti dikejar penjahat. Orang-orang menatapnya tak senang. Levi menatapnya benci. Ransel besar bocah itu menyenggol dadanya. Impresi pertama Levi padanya adalah, _sialan._

"Kalau kau memperhatikan, bocah," gigi Levi bergemeletuk saat sepatunya yang masih ia jaga supaya tetap bersih diinjak oleh alas kaki penuh kuman itu. "Orang-orang sedang mencoba berteduh di tempat ini."

Sepasang mata hijau bundar menatapnya heran. "Err... iya, _Sir. _Saya juga sedang berteduh. Lalu, ada apa?"

"Pakai otakmu, kau membuat mereka basah."

Levi mengawasi saat bocah itu melihat sekeliling. Merah mulai merayapi kulit kecokelatannya hingga ke telinga, lalu dengan suara rendah ia bergumam maaf pelan.

"Cari tempat lain."

"Ini tempat umum untuk berteduh, _Sir_. Lagipula aku sedang menunggu bis." Alisnya mengerut. Levi tidak bermaksud memperhatikan, tapi alisnya memang tebal. Tidak setebal ulat bulu Erwin, tentu saja.

"Kau membasahi orang-orang."

"Aku sudah meminta maaf."

"Kalau maaf bisa mengeringkan pakaian mereka dan sepatuku, bisnis _laundry_ pasti sudah kolaps sejak lama."

"Hujan memang seharusnya membuat orang-orang basah." Bocah itu bersikeras. Levi benci tipikal keras kepala. "Baik kalau begitu, ayo kita bertukar sepatu dan kucucikan milikmu. Sepatuku tidak terlalu basah."

Levi memandang jijik pada sepatu yang ia sebut tidak terlalu basah itu.

Eren Jaeger, sesuai nama yang tertera di tanda pengenal itu, tersenyum geram. "_Sir_, sepatumu sama sekali tidak basah."

"Standar kebersihanku tidak serendah kau, bocah."

"Namaku Eren, bukan bocah!"

Sorot kuning cerah lampu menghentikan umpatan tentang betapa ia tidak peduli yang nyaris Levi keluarkan. Bisnya sudah datang. Levi melihat arlojinya, jarum menunjukkan pukul lima lewat tiga puluh enam sore. Terlambat enam menit di hari hujan—pelayanan yang cukup buruk untuk ia komplain. Tapi lain kali saja, waktunya sudah terbuang cukup banyak sore ini.

Levi memilih kursi di samping jendela, dua deret dari belakang. Tempatnya biasa duduk selama lima tahun pulang-pergi kerja di Survey Crops. Mungkin sesekali ia harus memikirkan prospek untuk ganti pekerjaan—keinginannya semasa kuliah dulu adalah BMW di tahun kedua bekerja. Sekarang sudah tahun kelimanya dan ia masih harus menunggu di halte saat hari hujan padahal posisinya bukan lagi sembarangan. Aturan kantor, sebenarnya.

"Aaaa—chooo!"

Contoh kerugian naik bis misalnya, kuman. Kuman yang lebih banyak daripada seandainya ia pulang naik BMW.

Levi menoleh ke samping dan mendapati kepala cokelat yang sama, bersin tak karuan menyebar virus. Izinkan Levi menggamparnya dengan tas laptop ini, tolong. Seandainya saja keadaannya tidak begitu menyedihkan.

Levi bukan orang tua tak berhati seperti yang bawahannya bilang. Ia tidak makan jiwa untuk sarapan pagi. Tapi ia akan mengunyah mereka bulat-bulat jika membuatnya kesal. Bocah ini sebaiknya juga tidak membuatnya kesal.

Levi mengamati sedikit—wajah merah, mata juga merah berair. Ingus mengintip dari lubang hidung sementara sekujur badan menggigil. Erangan 'ngghh~' pelan yang menyedihkan lolos dari bibirnya. Levi terdiam, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang bersinnya mesum begitu—terutama dengan kemeja transparan dan wajah merahnya.

Bagaimana juga ia bisa tidak sadar siapa yang sejak tadi berada di sampingnya?

"Berani bersin ke arahku, akan kutendang bokong sialanmu itu."

"Ti-tidak kok—aaaaacchooo!"

Meleset nol koma tiga millimeter lagi akan mengenai jas _Armani_-nya.

"Apa yang kubilang soal bersin tadi, hah?"

"Tapi tidak kena." Menyerut ingus sebentar, bocah Eren itu melanjutkan. "Aa, maaf telah membuatmu tidak nyaman, _Sir_. Aku alergi dingin sepertinya."

"Sepertinya? Apa kau idiot yang tidak mengerti tentang tubuhmu sendiri?"

"Tentu saja bukan begitu," wajahnya semakin merah. Apa-apaan ini, protagonis remaja tanggung loyo di drama kesukaan Petra yang melompat keluar dari televisi? "Kakakku yang biasanya mengerti, tapi sekarang dia tidak di sini."

Levi tidak bertanya tentang kakaknya atau menghina lebih lanjut, Eren sudah melanjutkan bersinnya.

Dan bersin keenam, mulai membuat Levi tak sabar.

"Pakai ini." Ia melemparkan jas hitamnya ke pangkuan Eren. Mata hijau Eren berkedut tak percaya, bersinnya terhenti dan lagi-lagi ingus nyaris mengenai jasnya.

Levi menempeleng kepala cokelat itu pelan, supaya tidak menganga terlalu lama. Wajahnya bisa membuat orang lain berpikiran ambigu meskipun ingusan begitu. Beruntung bocah ini, Levi bukan pria tua mesum. Setidaknya bukan sekarang.

"O-Ow, apa-apaan itu!"

"Menurutmu apa?"

"I-Ini serius? Untuk apa?" Eren mengamati jasnya seolah itu benda asing milik alien.

"Kau menggunakan jas untuk apa biasanya, bocah? Apa lendir-lendir itu mulai menghambat kerja otakmu?"

"U-um, sepertinya begitu. Karena aku mulai merasa pusing." Eren bersandar di kursi, mata masih meneliti jasnya dan Levi yakin kalau Eren sempat mengendusnya tadi. Ia biarkan bocah itu membaui jasnya sesuka hati, Levi cukup pecaya diri kalau aromanya jauh dari kata bau.

"Achooo!" Tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan jasnya terlalu dekat dengan hidung mancung mungil itu, jika hanya untuk dijadikan pengganti tisu.

"Harus berapa kali aku mengingatkanmu tentang bersin?"

"M-Maaf, uuh…," Eren menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Sebenarnya, sekarang ini aku lebih membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengelap ingus…"

"Kau tidak akan mengelapnya dengan jasku."

"Tidak, hii! Hentikan tatapan pembunuh itu, _Sir_!" Levi tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya cukup gila untuk menyelimutkan jasnya di tubuh basah Eren—mungkin karena kulit kecokelatan yang terlihat mesum di bawah kemeja tipisnya, tulang belikat yang mengilat terkena air, atau tubuh ramping yang tercetak oleh pakaian basah. Meskipun tidak kenal, Levi lebih suka jika orang ini tidak diserbu penjahat kelamin atau bibi girang penggemar tunas muda dalam perjalanan pulangnya nanti. Kalau terjadi apa-apa, ia bisa dicurigai sebagai salah satu orang terakhir yang bersama bocah ini. Ehm.

Eren terdiam. Mereka diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Terima kasih, _Sir_." Lagi-lagi, wajahnya merah padam. "J-Jas orang kaya memang hangat, ya."

Levi ingin terkekeh mendengar komentar tidak bermutu itu. Tentu saja ia lebih kaya daripada bocah yang kelihatannya masih _fresh graduate _di hadapannya ini. Ingin menyombong, tapi buang-buang waktu seperti itu bukan hal favoritnya. Lagipula—

"A-a-a—" satu, dua, tiga, akan ada semburan maut. "Achoooo!"

Beruntung Levi sudah lebih dulu melemparkan syal ke wajah itu, sehingga lava tidak meluber ke mana-mana. Tidak ke jasnya, juga tidak ke dirinya. Hanya mengenai syal Burberry-nya yang harganya mungkin setara gaji bocah itu. Levi mendesah, ia harus menuntut sesuatu sebagai gantinya nanti.

"H-Huaaah! Kenapa anda melakukan ini!" Eren mengeluh, tapi cepat-cepat mengelap wajahnya dengan syal itu. "Maaf menggunakan syalmu, tapi ini benar-benar _urgent_ hingga aku terpaksa mengelapnya di sini. Maaf, _Sir_! Aku akan membawanya ke _laundry_ nanti, tapi kalau anda menyuruhku ganti, tunggu beberapa bulan atau tahun, oke?"

"Kau tidak terdengar menyesal." Levi menyentil kepalanya, menyeringai saat bocah itu merengut kesal. "Dan kau lebih baik diam, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Sebenarnya, aku bisa mengelap ingus ini dengan kemeja…" Levi mengernyit jijik. "Atau anda bisa lemparkan sesuatu yang lebih jelek untukku."

"Aku tidak punya barang-barang jelek, bocah. Dan seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku."

"Terima kasih, _Sir_." Senyum mengembang di wajah belia itu, kelereng hijau segar yang setengah tertutup membiaskan warna pelangi. Cantik, tapi aneh. Mempesona, namun tak wajar. Terlalu polos, terlalu naïf, juga terlalu bodoh senyuman itu hingga rasanya nyaris palsu. Seperti topeng yang perlahan menempel pada daging wajah pemiliknya.

"Berhenti tersenyum, ingusmu meleleh."

Ia bohong, tapi cuku menyenangkan melihat Eren ini kembali panik. Yah, lupakan soal syalnya yang jadi pelampiasan hidung.

"Aah, ternyata anda tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan." Eren kembali berbicara. "Tadinya aku berpikir, sial sekali hari kedua ini, hujan deras dan laki-laki yang komplain soal sepatu yang tidak basah. Tapi anda memberiku syal dan jas ini, uh... padahal kita tidak saling mengenal."

"Boleh kuanggap itu sebagai pujian?"

"Tentu saja itu pujian, _Sir_. Aku bisa jadi penipu jahat yang tidak akan mengembalikan jas ini selamanya dan menjualnya di berjualan dot com."

"Aku juga bisa jadi orang jahat yang menyemprotkan bius pada syal itu, lalu menggesek semua barangmu saat kau tertidur. Lalu, selamat dating di dunia gembel untukmu." Mata Eren melebar waspada. "Kau percaya?"

"Tidak, tapi aku memang mulai mengantuk..." Levi memperhatikan wajah caranya menguap—tidak sangar seperti Erwin atau bahkan Hanji. Ia terlihat kecil dalam jasnya dan syal yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di wajah, mirip kucing kecil yang mengantuk dalam balutan selimut.

Lucu memang, tapi Levi benci kucing. Terutama jika kucing itu seperti kucing-kucing gendut milik Hanji.

"Kalau begitu, tidur ana."

"Apa saat aku terbangun nanti barang-barangku akan raib semua?" Suara itu semakin pelan.

"Mungkin saja, kalau kau tidak berhenti bicara." Levi menjawab asal. "Aku tidak akan membangunkanmu, kalau kau tersesat, tanggung sendiri."

"Mmmh..."

Jelaskan padanya mengapa bisa ada orang yang suara mengantuknya pun terdengar mesum. Levi sudah biasa dalam dua puluh delapan tahun hidupnya dengan wanita-wanita yang menyodorkan dada montok minta dicaplok. Tapi ia tidak tertarik, terima kasih. Semuanya ia oper pada Erwin—yang tidak butuh karena sudah terlalu banyak—, Mike, bahkan Hanji karena ia teman yang baik.

Yang seperti ini Levi belum pernah lihat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Levi mendapati dirinya masih menatap sosok yang tertidur itu tanpa berkedip.

Sialan, ia tertular sindrom vampir berkilau.

Levi menjentik dahi kucing kecil itu, tidak ada respon.

Ini artinya ia boleh menonton lebih lama. Tentu saja boleh. Siapa yang bisa melarangnya melakukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan? Jawabannya, tidak ada. Ia bisa mencium bibir itu, dan bahkan bocah itu tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya. Tapi tidak sekarang.

Mungkin ia tertarik dengan bocah ini.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sir<em>—?"

Eren mengucek mata. Tidak ada siapa pun di sampingnya.

"Hei, turun. Kau mau terbawa sampai ke halte selanjutnya?" Dengus kesal kondektur bis menghilangkan kantuk Eren. Seisi bis nyaris kosong, hanya beberapa orang yang baru masuk mengisi beberapa tempat duduk. Pria tadi, tidak terlihat di manapun.

Turun di mana dia?

Ingin bertanya pada kondektur, tapi sepertinya suasana hati pria tua itu sedang tidak terlalu baik. Eren menuruni bus sambil melilitkan syal di sekeliling wajahnya. Wangi maskulin memenuhi indera penciumannya lagi. Hujan masih belum berhenti meskipun tidak sederas tadi. Jas pinjaman pria ituagak sedikit longgar di tubuhnya, padahal ia cukup yakin kalau tingginya paling tidak lebih sepuluh senti dari pria itu. Mungkin karena bentuk tubuh mereka yang berbeda.

Hei, bukannya ia tidak maskulin. Bentuk badannya hanya sedikit... ramping untuk ukuran pria dewasa, meskipun tidak seramping Armin yang memang agak-agak _trap_. Sementara orang tadi, tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Di balik kemeja pun sudah terlihat kalau ia punya abs yang berkualitas, sesuatu yang masih Eren berusaha gapai hingga sekarang.

Baik, kenapa ia jadi membicarakan ini?

Eren melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada sosok familiar yang dicarinya di antara sekian banyak pejalan kaki. Ia mengintip sedikit ke arah pertokoan dan restaurant yang berjejer di sekitar halte, sosok kurang tinggi berkemeja biru juga tak tampak dalam pandangan.

Ia ingin menyerah dan pulang berhubung cuaca semakin dingin, mungkin pria itu tidak turun di sekitar sini?

Tapi bukankah bis karyawan yang mereka naiki memang seharusnya berhenti di halte ini?

Eren berbalik pulang. Mungkin besok saja.

.

Yang ia inginkan saat tiba di rumah nanti hanyalah kedamaian.

"Aargh, sialan!"

"Ini bukan salahku!"

Yah, permintaan yang muluk.

Eren terhuyung masuk, melempar sepatu ke sembarang arah. Ia masih basah kuyup meskipun jas dan syal pemberian pria tak dikenal tadi cukup menghangatkannya. Di ruang tengah, berbagai macam bungkus makanan dan minuman berserak sementara tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan di lantai bagaikan ikan asin.

"Hoi, aku pulang."

"Hah, kenapa kau lama sekali?!"

"Hujan, muka kuda." Sekarang Eren masih dalam mode sabar meskipun ia cukup yakin yang sedang dimainkan oleh teman-temannya di televisi adalah video games-nya. Eren melihat sekeliling—ada Jean, Marco, Sasha, dan Connie. Alamat kekacauan besar. Di hari-hari lain, ia akan bersemangat dengan acara menginap seperti ini. Tapi tidak kali ini saat yang ia butuhkan adalah tidur nyenyak.

Eren memasukkan jas dan syalnya ke dalam tumpukan pakaian kotor. Sedikit merasa bersalah pada pria tadi, tapi ia tidak mungkin pergi ke binatu sekarang. Mungkin ia akan mengembalikannya lusa. Kemungkinan besar mereka akan bertemu lagi di bis atau di halte, nanti Eren akan mentraktirnya makan malam atau apa.

Siapa tahu bisa jadi teman, kan. Kalau lebih dari teman... memangnya apa yang lebih dari teman? Pembantu? Tidak, terima kasih.

"Wow, Eren. Kau basah." Seruan Marco menyadarkannya kalau semua orang sedang menatap ke arahnya. Sial, apa-apaan sih mereka? Kenapa Jean jadi menganga begitu?

"Aku kehujanan." Ia menjawab sengau. "Beruntung ada orang yang meminjamkan jas dan syalnya."

Marco mengerutkan alis. "Teman di kantor baru?"

Sebelumnya Eren memang bekerja bersama teman-temannya di kantor cabang Survey Crops yang terletak di pinggiran kota Maria. Dua hari yang lalu, ia resmi ditransfer menuju kantor pusat yang terletak di jantung kota—jauh dari flat lamanya. Karena itu ia sekarang pindah ke apartemen Jean yang cukup dekat dengan kantor pusat, meskipun tetap saja masih harus naik bis. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak bisa menolak. Lagipula gajinya naik dan yah, ia benar-benar butuh uang.

Mikasa membutuhkannya.

"Uh, entahlah. Aku tidak kenal dia."

"Eren!" Sasha memencet konsolnya dramatis. "Bagaimana kalau orang itu penculik, hah?! Pemerkosa? Om-om mesum? Kenapa kau percaya begitu saja?"

Teman-temannya terkadang terlalu protektif.

"Kau mau kulempar donat, hah?"

"Sekalian keripik kentangnya, tolong. Kau boleh minta tapi sedikit saja, oke?"

"Lihat ke mana kau, kentang? Orangnya sudah mau mati!"

"AAAAAH!"

"Game over! HEY YO!"

Yah, setidaknya biarlah mereka menikmati masa muda. Eren bersin lagi, dalam hati merasa tua. Mungkin efek bertemu dengan pria suram tapi tampan di bis tadi. Ia tidak terlihat tua, tentu saja. Eren coba-coba mengingat wajah itu—kulit putih nyaris pucat, rambut hitam dengan potongan pendek, raut wajah ketus diselingi seringai jika melihatnya melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi tapi cukup berotot dengan tangan dan punggung lebar, mata abu-abu kebiruan mempesona...

Apa? Tidak salah kan, menilai orang lain tampan? Eren lurus, tapi tidak buta. Hanya sedikit iri dengan bahu dan punggung yang seperti itu.

"Eren, ganti baju." Lamunan Eren terhenti saat Marco melempar kaus bergambar beruang padanya. "Lihat, kau basah. Nanti masuk angin."

Eren mengeluh. Ia sepertinya memang sudah masuk angin.

"Nanti Jean terus-terusan _game over_ kalau melihatmu seperti itu. Serius Eren, kami ini pria dewasa. Dan Jean sepertinya pria dewasa yang belok."

"Ngomong apa kau hah, muka setengah?!" Ia menatap beringas Jean yang menghardik Marco pada saat yang sama dengannya.

"Kalaupun belok aku masih punya selera! Kenapa aku harus tertarik dengan tubuh ceking begitu?"

"Kau mengatai aku ceking, muka kuda? Kau belum lihat otot-otot perut ini, hah?!"

"Yang seperti itu kausebut otot perut? Lihat punyaku ini!"

"_Striptease!_" Sasha mengambil handphone-nya cepat-cepat. "Connie, kenapa kau tidak bisa seksi seperti mereka?"

"Terjang dia, Jean!"

"Eren jangan mau kalah! Mana harga dirimu sebagai pria Shigansina?!"

Ini pertandingan gulat atau apa? Karena tiba-tiba Jean yang bertelanjang dada sudah berada di atasnya. Eren menyumpal wajah kuda itu dengan kaus kaki basahnya, sementara Connie dan Sasha bersorak-sorak dan Marco menggumamkan kata 'rape' di latar belakang. Ini mulai sesat, kenapa ia jadi ikut-ikutan.

BLAM

Suara sesuatu yang dibanting. Atau ditendang. Atau mungkin dipukul. Pokoknya anarkis.

Hening.

"Err, sepertinya Mr. Levi sedang tidak ingin mendengar keributan..."

Connie dan Sasha terkekeh dalam diam.

Eren mengerutkan alis, ia belum pernah mendengar nama ini sebelumnya. "Siapa Levi?"

"Tetangga." Jean memasang bajunya lagi, sadar bahwa ia sudah menjadi korban permainan aneh teman-temannya. "Galak, pendek, mengerikan. Benci keributan. Dia juga bekerja di kantor pusat, kau belum pernah ketemu dia?"

Galak, pendek, mengerikan, dengan kebencian khusus terhadap keributan. Rasanya baru-baru ini ia bersosialisasi dengan orang seperti itu. Tapi dengan kepala berkabut dan mata mengantuk, Eren tidak bisa mengingat siapa orang itu.

"Muka kuda, aku baru dua hari di sini." Mana sempat ia bersosialisasi dengan tetangga atau menghapal nama seluruh kantor. "Aku mau mandi."

Eren menenggelamkan badan di bak air hangat. Salah satu keuntungan pindah ke apartemen Jean adalah, tempat ini punya fasilitas menyenangkan dan ia masih bisa berhemat karena uang sewa ditanggung berdua. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian hari ini; teman baru yang ia dapat di kantor pusat, cuaca cerah yang tiba-tiba berganti hujan saat menjelang sore, serta pria asing yang memberikannya jaket dan syal. Harum tubuhnya cukup wangi hingga membuat Eren mengantuk. Sedikit kecewa saat ia mendapati bis nyaris kosong saat terbangun, ia jadi tidak mengetahui apapun soal pria itu. Tidak di mana tempat pemberhentiannya, tidak juga siapa namanya.

Tapi semoga saja besok bisa bertemu lagi.

Dan hari ini tidak buruk sama sekali, meskipun kepalanya berat dan hidungnya tersumbat.

Eren membaui lehernya. Wangi syal pria itu masih menempel.

Untuk kedua kalinya, ia berharap semoga besok mereka bertemu lagi.

**tbc**

* * *

><p>latihan menulis sekaligus cara biar jadi lebih produktif, semoga bisa apdet seminggu sekali. kritik dan saran?<p> 


End file.
